


You're Not Alone In The Dark

by charmingotter



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeller, Mainly a lot of fluff, bed sharing, sheller, talking resolves a lot of issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/charmingotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane moves in with Weller since her safe house isn't so safe anymore and they talk about things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane didn't say anything as they drove to his place. That was what they had decided on for now since the safe house wasn't exactly safe anymore. It had been a group decision but he had felt a wave of relief when the decision had finally been made. 

It honestly made him anxious when he didn't know where she was and if she was safe. It was almost instinctual, the feeling. Like it was just something deep in his bones that couldn't be helped. It made him feel better knowing that she would be staying with him and he would know that she was safe. 

It had been her suggestion though, which had surprised him honestly. "What if I stay with Weller?" She had suggested quietly in a moment of silence after everyone quieted after discussing all the other options. 

He would be lying if he said the same thought hadn't crossed his mind while they were talking safe house options. Everyone already thought he was too close to this though and so he hadn't brought it up. He had raised his eyebrows at her. "If you're okay with it that is,"she had added quickly, her cheeks flushing pink. 

But all eyes were on him. Clearing his throat awkwardly he had nodded. "If that's what you want to do,"he said. 

 

Weller glanced over at her before setting his eyes back on the road. She was staring at the tattoos ok her hands. "My sister and her son are living with me right now so I unfortunately don't have a spare bedroom for you so you'll be sleeping in my bed,"he told her as they neared their destination. 

She frowned. "Where are you sleeping?"

He shrugged. "The couch." He shrugged again. He didn't sleep all that much anyway, whether he was on the couch or not didn't matter all that much. 

"Why don't you just sleep in the bed with me?" She said her face scrunching up as she spoke. 

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was the greatest idea. Plus, I doubted you would be okay with it."

She was quiet for a moment. "It is your bed,"she pointed out, then, "I don't mind though."

He nodded. "Here we are,"he said pulling into his usual parking space, changing the subject easily. 

They didn't get out of the car immediately. "If my sister gets to be too much..."he trailed off. He wasn't sure how she would react honestly and he knew she could come on strong sometimes. The fact that Jane was well...Jane made things even more complicated. 

"Does your sister know who I am?"Jane asked. "Who I was?" She hadn't seemed to really grasp the fact that she was Taylor Shaw yet. Honestly neither had he. It was so mind boggling to think that after all these years, here she was; covered in tattoos and confused as he was. 

He sighed. "She knows it's a possibility."

"So, she doesn't know for sure?"

"No."

"Is she going to try to ask me things?"

"I'll tell her not to."

"Thank you. For letting me stay with you."

He shook his head. "What else would I do?" He smiled ruefully. 

"Leave me in the car?"she teased, before jumping out of the car and opening the trunk to get her suitcase out. There hadn't been much for her to bring with her but what she did had all fit into a suitcase about the size of a backpack. It was a kind of sad honestly. 

He got out of the car too, picking up her tiny suitcase and carrying it for her as they made their way into the building. "What are their names?"she asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

"Who?"he raised an eyebrow, not understanding. 

"Your sister and her son." 

"Oh,"he shook his head. "Sarah and Jason."

She nodded, pulling at her sleeves, something, he had noticed, that she did when she was anxious about something. It made him want to reach out for her, to grab her hand, her arm, anything. Tell her it's was going to be alright. The instinct to comfort her was another feeling he thought was ingrained deep in his bones. 

The elevator dinged only a breath later before he could even say anything. Jane stayed behind him as he unlocked the door and walked inside. She lingered outside for only a second before hurrying inside after him. All the lights were off, Sarah and Jason had already gone to bed. 

"Gotta be quiet,"he told her. "They're already in bed." He flicked on a lamp so they could see. 

She nodded, still hesitant though. 

"This is the living room, kitchen is that way,"he pointed it out for her. "My room is that way and the other two doors are to their rooms. The bathroom is to the left of my room. I'll show you better after while,"he said, his voice very quiet.

"You hungry?" He asked walking into the kitchen, setting her suitcase down beside the couch. 

"Not really,"she answered, sitting down where Jason usually sat at the end of the counter. 

He nodded, drawing a beer out of the fridge. 

"Beer?"He raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't think she'd had an opportunity to try any kind of alcohol yet. 

She seemed leery. "I don't know."

"You can take a sip of mine." It took a second of searching to find the bottle opener but when he finally got it open he handed it to her, watching her face as she tried it. 

She made a face, her nose wrinkling. "That's disgusting."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped, which he immediately tried to quiet so he didn't wake anyone up. She smiled at him, handing his beer back. 

He took a sip of it too before setting it back down. 

"Is all beer that disgusting?" She asked.

"Most of it, yeah,"he smiled. 

They were both quiet for a moment. "Do you want to talk about Taylor Shaw?"She asked. 

He sighed. "Honestly, no. Not right now. I know you want answers, but...."he trailed off. 

"I know."

No she didn't. She didn't know the half of it. But he really didn't feel like explaining all that right now. 

She shook her head. "It's just so much to take in at once."

"I know. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I know I keep saying this and it's not really happening, but it's gonna be alright,"he said, automatically reaching out for her, his hand landing on her shoulder this time. 

She looked up at him with eyes shiny with tears. He pressed his lips together. When she looked at him like this it made his heart hurt. He sighed already stepping forward as her arms went around him.


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear his heart, steady and loud when she pressed her head against his chest. She sniffed, trying to stop her crying. She didn't want to wake up Sarah or Jason. "Sorry,"she mumbled into his chest, not entirely sure what she was apologizing for. 

"It's fine,"he said, his hand running over her short hair over and over. "It's fine,"he repeated. 

She waited for her breathing to go back to normal before she leaned away from him. "Maybe I should go take a shower and you can eat or whatever..."she trailed off. She had no idea what he did when he wasn't working. Was he an avid reader? Did he build model planes? Or did he just watch tv like she did? 

"Yeah, sure." He nodded. "Through there,"he point to the hallway. "Right side. Second door down."

She went and got her depressingly small suitcase to bring with her into the bathroom first. All she had to pack was a few sets of clothes really. She didn't have anything else. Not even a second pair of shoes. All she had were the ones on her feet. She half smiled at Weller's bathroom. Here it was obvious that someone besides himself lived her. Makeup, hairbrushes, and different things were scattered on the counter. In the toothbrush holder was a too small for any adult, dinosaur toothbrush along with two bigger ones, one purple and one pink. She wondered which was his. 

On the mirror were a vast array of stickers and what looked like some sort of drawing in marker. She wondered if that would come off. She was glad for the clutter on the mirror though. It made it harder for her to stare at her tattoos, which probably won't the healthiest habit for her to have anyway. 

His shower was a lot nicer than the safe house's had been she discovered. She also discovered that there was a variety of soaps in the shower, it appeared to be all the ones she hadn't liked when they had been searching for a soap she could actually use. In the midst of all these she did find the one soap she had liked, the same one Weller used. She didn't think about the fact while she was using it though. Thinking about it made it feel weird and the last thing she needed right now was something else to feel weird about. 

She thought about Taylor Shaw as she let the water rinse off all the soap. She was suppose to be Taylor Shaw but she had no idea who that was. She didn't feel like Taylor Shaw, whoever she was suppose to be. And apparently Weller had been looking for her his entire life. It was too much at once, Jane thought switching off the water, her eyes becoming hot with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go back to bed,"Weller hissed at his sister. 

"I want to meet her,"she insisted. 

"No,"he said. "She's been through enough today without you adding to everything."

She sighed. "I'm not going to interrogate her, I just want to meet her."

"Meet her tomorrow,"he said.

"Why can't I meet her now?" She wanted to a argue, like she always did, but he wasn't going to take the bait.

"Go back to bed,"he said again. 

"Fine,"she snapped at him, turning on her heel to go back to her room only to run directly into Jane. Jane apologized quickly, holding out her hands as if to protect herself from another hit. 

Sarah didn't say anything, just stared at her. "Sarah, right?"Jane tried.

Sarah nodded. "And you're Jane."

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Jane pulled at her sleeves again, her eyes on her feet. 

"Are you okay? You're head is bleeding,"Sarah noted trying to get a better look at the cut on her forehead. 

"It's fine, it just scrubbed it too hard in the shower,"Jane dismissed her concerns, touching her fingers to the bleeding spot. 

"Do you think-"Sarah started

"Sarah was just going to bed,"Weller interrupted. "Weren't you?" Jane didn't need to be interrogated again, especially not today. 

Sarah turned to him, looking smug. "I was, but I wanted to meet you first." He just rolled his eyes. She turned back to Jane. "It was nice to finally meet you, Jane."

Jane nodded, obviously unsure what to say to that. "Goodnight,"she finally said. 

"Goodnight,"Sarah said softly, brushing past her. 

Jane looked at Weller, her expression questioning. "I, uh, don't have a toothbrush."

He sighed. "We'll get you one tomorrow,"he told her. 

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'm gonna stay up for a while but you can go get in bed if you want,"he offered. "Just let me get my book first,"he added, already walking towards his bedroom with her trailing behind. 

She stopped on the doorway when they got to his bedroom, looking around before going in all the way. "That's a lot of books,"she said stepping further inside the room, looking at the bookshelf on the back wall. 

He hummed getting the book he was reading from his nightstand. "Yeah,"he agreed. "You can read any of them if you want." He shrugged. 

"Thanks." 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before he finally said, "Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight."

He was almost out the door when she spoke again, "Thank you again, for letting me stay."

He shook his head. "There was never another option after as you suggested it." He sighed. "Goodnight, Jane,"he said again. 

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently he was a bookworm as evident by his bedroom. Along with the floor to ceiling book shelf on wall next to his bed there were stacks of books everywhere. On the nightstand, the dresser, the floor. It was impressive honestly. 

She was hesitant to get into his bed despite how tired she felt. Plus it felt wrong sleeping there if he was sleeping on the couch. She sighed before walking back out to the living room. He was reading on the couch, his beer sitting on the end table next to the lamp. He looked up when she walked in. He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted. 

"I can't sleep in your bed with you sleeping on the couch. It's your bed,"she said pointedly. 

He pressed his lips together. "It's fine, Jane. Go get back in bed. I'll be fine here."

"It's your bed though,"she repeated. 

"My couch too."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you please just come sleep in your own bed. I can't comfortably sleep in someone else's bed while they sleep on the couch." 

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"Fine,"he sighed. He stood up. "Lead the way,"he said, waving her forward with his book. 

 

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"she asked when they got back to the bedroom. 

"The middle. Pick whichever side you want."

She carefully peeled back the covers and turned the lamp on before sliding into bed. He flicked the overhead light off before coming and getting into the other side, turning the lamp on on that side as well. Weller went back to his book quietly. She looked at the other books on the nightstand. She picked one at random since she didn't know what she was looking at anyway. 

The one she choose was something called The Shinning by Stephen King. She got through maybe ten pages before her eyes got too tired and she had to put the book down. Rubbing her eyes she turned off the lamp on her side of the bed. Weller read for only a few moments more before setting his book aside as well and turning off the light. 

She could hear him breathing in the dark. It had a calming effect rather than an eerie one though. The dark scared her sometimes, it reminded her of waking up in that bag and it made her feel unsafe as Dr. Borden would say. She left the lights on those nights. Now there was someone in the dark with her. 

"Taylor Shaw was my best friend,"Weller said. "When we were ten, she disappeared. Everyone thought my dad did it but nothing could ever be proven and she was never found. Our family was torn apart by everything that had happened." He sighed deeply. "I've never forgiven my father for what I thought he had done and now...."he trailed off. 

She reached over and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining easily. 

"When I first saw you, I didn't really suspect anything. You're eyes reminded me of her, but everyone with green eyes remind me of her so I didn't think much of it at first. The thought kept eating at the back of my mind though. I dismissed the thought until I saw the scar on the back of your neck."

"I forget when exactly but sometime before you went missing we were outside climbing a tree. I was above you and I accidentally stepped on your hand. You fell and got a cut on the back of your neck. There was always a scar there afterwards." 

"So you ordered a DNA test?"Jane asked. 

"I told Mayfair my theory and we agreed that it was worth checking into and you know the rest."

"Thank you for telling me." He squeezed her hand lightly. 

"I don't feel like Taylor Shaw,"she admitted. "I don't feel like anybody."

"Maybe you will one day. It'll just take time."

"Can I still be called Jane?" She had grown fond on the name by now. 

"I don't see why not." Now it was her turn to squeeze his hand. 

"Goodnight," she said. 

"Goodnight." Neither of them let go of the others hand.


	5. Chapter 5

He had woken up with Jane pressed right up to his chest and his arms wrapped around her. It was jarring so early in the morning and he almost jerked away instinctively. He wasn't used to waking up with someone in his bed, he wasn't used to going to sleep with someone in his bed either for the matter,but he managed not to wake her as he slipped out of bed. 

Sarah and Jason were already up. Both trying to get ready for the day ahead. 

Weller yawned as he poured out a cup of coffee trying to avoid bumping into his sister or Jason. "Jane, coffee?" He raised his eyebrows at her as she padded in, her hair sticking up in all directions.

She shook her head. "No, thanks." Jason was staring at her. The tank top she slept in showed a lot of her tattoos. He squinted at them, trying to get a closer look as she sat down beside him. 

"You finished, sweetheart?" Sarah asked Jason. 

He nodded silently, looking back to his mother. He pushed his empty bowl toward her. 

"Got your homework?" He nodded again. 

"Got your shoes?" Another nod. 

"Brushed you teeth?" A nod. 

"I think we're ready to go then. Just let me go grab my purse and we can go."

Jason nodded again watching his mother walk out of the room. He frowned, turning back to Jane. "Are you my uncle's girlfriend?"

He almost chocked on his coffee. Jane blushed. "No,"she said. "I'm just a friend."

"What's your name?" He asked. Weller watched them, not interrupting. 

She hesitated. "You can call me Jane."

He nodded. "I'm Jason. How many tattoos do you have?"

"A lot." 

"Can I see the rest of them?" He squinted at her. 

She hesitated again. "Maybe one day, but not right now, alright?"

"Sure. Why are you staying here instead of at your home?"

"I don't have a home," she answered. 

"Oh." Jason frowned. "Well, this can be your home if you want. Right, Uncle Kurt?"

"Ready to go?"Sarah interrupted before he could answer, thank God. 

Jason slid off the chair, grabbing his Spider-Man backpack off the the counter before walking over to his mother. "Bye, Jane,"he called over his shoulder. "Bye, Uncle Kurt."

"Bye,"he called after them. "Be careful." He turned back to Jane. "Sorry. He tends to be curious."

She shrugged. "He wasn't nearly as bad as the FBI." 

He laughed. "You want any breakfast?"He asked, changing the subject. 

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Alright. And no coffee?"

"No thanks." She tried to smile. "I'm nervous about the field test,"she admitted. "I'm pretty sure if I eat I'll throw up."

He nodded, he could definitely understand that. "I don't think you have anything to worry about,"he said though. She was almost a better shot than he was, there was no way she wouldn't pass.


	6. Chapter 6

Weller sighed as another person cut him off in traffic. 

Jane fiddled with her shirt sleeves as she thought. "Do you think it's a bad thing or a good thing we're this close?" She asked. The thought had been bugging since Reade had mentioned it the other day. Reade hadn't been wrong. They were weirdly close, there was no denying it. Especially since they were living together now. But was it a bad thing? Or did it make them stronger? 

Weller sighed again, this time at her. "Do you think it's a bad thing?"

She hesitated to answer, but finally said, "It doesn't feel like a bad thing, but maybe I'm biased."

"I'm no less biased than you are,"he pointed out. 

"But what do you think?"

"I think,"he started only to stop again. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I think it's a good thing, I can't say there aren't some bad things about it, but overall it seems to be good."

"I'm over protective of you, I know it, but I just can't help it sometimes even though I know you can handle things,"he continued. 

There was silence for a moment. "I should listen to you more,"she added. "But you need to let me help too."

"I don't disagree." He nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Congratulations, Jane." Mayfair smiled brightly at her. Patterson and Weller were there too, quietly standing in the background while Mayfair congratulated her and gave her her gun and her FBI badge. She didn't get an ID yet because they didn't exactly know what to put on it. She hadn't taken up the name Taylor yet but Jane Doe wouldn't work for an official ID. Mayfair just said they'd get to that later. "You're officially apart of our team,"Mayfair said, still smiling. 

"Congrats, Jane,"Patterson gave her a quick hug. 

"I think you did better than me,"Weller whispered in her ear when he hugged her. 

Jane laughed. "You have to let me out of the car now,"she teased. 

 

"Alright, enough congratulations,"Mayfair interrupted. "We've got work to do people. Patterson, fill them in. I'll be in my office if anybody needs me." She waved over her shoulder as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was she like? Taylor Shaw. What was I like, I guess?" Jane asked as they all rode to a crime scene that her tattoos had predicted. Patterson had figured out another date and address that had led them to a crime scene where two men had been murdered. 

He had to think about this for a moment. Through the years he had done his best not to think about Taylor Shaw. He couldn't. It was too painful to think about it.

Jane looked at him expectantly. "You were smart, always got better grades than me,"he gave a half smile. "Very determined when you had your heart set on something. You couldn't lie at all, you're eyes gave you away I think. You made me learn how to braid your hair,"he laughed, remembering how she had told him one day with complete seriousness that he had to learn how to braid her hair. The way she had said it had left no room for argument. Needless to say he had learned how to braid hair. 

Jane smiled. "How did I do that?"

"You walked over to my house one day and I was reading on my bed. You sat down on the edge of it and just said, 'Kurt, you have to learn how to French braid my hair because I can't figure it out.' And that was basically the end of that discussion. I don't even remember who ended up showing me how to do it, but you were very persistent about it."

Jane giggled. "It sounds like I was not easy to be friends with."

"I think it was me who was hard to be friends with,"he admitted. "I always teased you about everything I could."

"You were also a ten year old boy,"she laughed again. "I can't imagine there is a universe where ten year old boys don't tease girls."

"Oh, not just girls. I did that to all my friends, probably explains why I didn't have many." 

"Well, if you guys are done reminiscing, we're here,"Reade announced.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke to the sound of hospital equipment softly whirring in the background. Other than that though, the only noise was his own breathing and Jane’s. She was asleep in the chair next to his hospital bed. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember what had happened exactly. 

They had been at the crime scene, but what happened after that? Had there had been someone there? Yes, someone had been there. He couldn’t recall a face but someone had been there. He remembered a lot of shooting going on too. That would probably explain why he was in the hospital. He must have caught a stray bullet or something along those lines.

He shifted a little, trying to find where the pain was. Upon feeling a sharp pain in the right side of his chest, he winced. Yep, definitely from a bullet. It wasn't the first time he had been shot, probably not the last either. 

Opening his eyes again he sighed. This was just going to make work that much more difficult. They’d want to keep him here and then they’d want him to take it easy and rest. He rolled his eyes at the thought of all that was to come. He suspected he’d have to fight tooth and nail to be included in the case now. Such is fate, he thought dramatically. Where had he heard that phrase before? He frowned, repeating the line to himself a few times. A cartoon maybe?

Jane made a small noise in her sleep that made him snap out of his thoughts. She had done that a lot last night, he had noticed. He had debated a lot on whether he should wake her up in case it was bad dream but in the end thought it was best to let her sleep. Now he considered waking her once again. Her face was scrunched up, a wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. Jane sighed, making another noise in the back of her throat. 

“Jane,”he said softly, deciding to wake her. He needed to know what had happened anyway. “Jane,”he said a little louder. She stirred faintly. “Jane,”he tried once more. 

She grunted at him, her eyelids twitching slightly. He suppressed the urge to laugh. She had always been a heavy sleeper as a child, and apparently still was. His thoughts darkened as he thought about how they tried to break that habit when you were special ops. Perhaps she had been spared that ordeal? 

He frowned. “Taylor?” He tried her real name. Maybe her sleeping mind just didn’t register Jane as being her? 

Her eyelids fluttered again, but she didn’t wake. He sighed leaning back into his pillows. “I give up,”he said aloud.

“Never thought of you as a quitter,”Jane said quietly, without opening her eyes. 

Of course she was awake. He rolled his eyes. “When did you wake up?"

“About the second time you said my name.” She opened her eyes to look at him now, her eyes bright and playful. Those eyes, he thought. They’d be the death of him. 

“Where are the others?”He asked. 

“Questioning the guy who shot you.” So he had been right about being shot.

“Why are you here?”He raised an eyebrow. She could be sleeping in far more comfortable places than that chair. 

“I wasn’t going to be any help there and I didn’t really want to go to your place and I didn’t really have anywhere else to go, so here I am.” She shrugged. “Plus, I thought it would be good to have someone here when you woke up anyways.”

His lips turned up at the edges. “So, for once I’m the one who can’t remember, so you’re gonna have to tell me what happened back there.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jane hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell him what really happened or just lie and say he caught a stray bullet. She shifted uncomfortably, his eyes still on her, steady and focused though half lidded as if he were about to fall asleep. “Well, uh,”she started only to stop again. 

“Jane?”He coaxed, his voice soft. “What happened?” He sounded suspicious despite the softness to his voice. 

She fidgeted with her sleeves, looking at her fingernails. “Well, the guy who was shooting at us was kind of aiming for me in particular and you kind of got shot because of me.”

He raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for her to continue. “It’s a bit of a blur,”she admitted. “Basically you took a bullet for me though. I would have been dead if you didn't,"she added.

The side of his mouth pulled down, looking annoyed. With her or himself or her, she wondered. On the way to the hospital she had asked herself if he would have done that for anyone else, but had finally made herself stop thinking about it because it was only putting her even more on edge. That had been the last thing she needed while she waited for him to get out of surgery. 

He sighed. “What else?”

She pulled at some lint on the shirt that wasn't hers. Patterson had lended her some clothes since hers had Weller’s blood on them. The scientist had smiled kindly at Jane when she entered the hospital with the bag of clothes, saying that she thought she might need some different clothes and she could borrow the ones she kept in the lab. The gesture had made Jane even more fond of the woman. Besides Weller she seemed to be her only friend. Not that the other hadn't been unkind, but she was friendlier than the others. Patterson had only stayed long enough to give her the clothes though, she said she had to get back to her lab. 

Jane shrugged in response to Weller’s question. “Reade and Zapata caught him after he shot you. Somebody called an ambulance, I don’t know who. I road with you to the hospital and they took the guy to the FBI.”

“How long has it been since then?”

Looking at the clock on the wall she belatedly realized she didn't even know when they had gotten there or how long they had been there. “A while. It’s dark outside right now if that helps,”she offered the piece of information to him. 

“Nothing new to the case?”

“Nothing they’ve told me. Course they don’t really like telling me things anyway. Zapata I think has been trying to keep me in the loop but Reade…”she trailed off. He didn’t like her, didn’t trust her, and that was fine, she understood why. She doubted she would trust him if the situation were reversed. 

He nodded. “Right.”

She jumped up, suddenly remembering the nurses had asked her to get them as soon as he woke. Her sudden movement made Weller jump too, then wince. “Sorry, sorry,”she hurried out an apology. “I just remembered that the nurses told me to get them when you woke up. Didn’t mean to startle you,"she told him as she walked out of the room.


End file.
